fantasticfourmoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Invisible Woman (Story series)
Invisible Woman (Susan Storm-Richards) is the wife of Mr. Fantastic, a scientist and a member of the Fantastic Four. Biography ''Fantastic Four Sue, a scientist, leads Victor Von Doom's chief researcher of his Department of Genetic Research. She dated Victor Von Doom which led her into his proposal to go with Reed Richards in space to concentrate on Cosmic Radiation. It was noted that Richards and Storm had a previous romantic relationship through Richards' presentation. Once the project was agreed; Herself, Reed Richards, Ben Grimm, Victor and Susan's younger brother, Johnny Storm; went up in a space shuttle to research into Cosmic Radiation. However, with the arrival of the cosmic storm, it changed her and the other four members genes. In Sue's case, she was granted to have the ability to manipulate light (allowing her to disappear and generate semi-visible force fields). Prior to the storms arrival Victor proposes to her; however, she turns him down because of an interuption of the Cosmic Storm. She first discovered her powers after the dramatic events which occured; she was having a intermidate conversation with Richards about their past, it was there she portrayed her invisiblity when she became angry with Richards of his opinion. Susan first conveyed her powers during the events that occurred on the bridge in Manhattan (the attempt to get around the police suffered a minor setback because she couldn't render her clothes invisible, leading her having to strip down naked while invisible in front of several people. When she was halfway there, in her underwear of course, she embarrassingly turned visible at a bad time and was seen half-naked in public. It was when she turned invisible that she immediately took off all her clothes (much to her brother's disturbance, saying he needed therapy) and ran back to the van while Johnny collected her discarded clothes still naked she trys to find them a way through it is unclear how she gets her clothes back on. She was able to stop the fire from expanding after hitting a Gas Can; by using her forcefields to reduce the fire. However, as a minor result, Susan had a nose bleed, and also making Sue incredible weak. Later after the incedent she is shown withou her jacket and is having her blood pressure checked, though she says she is fine, as she pulls down her button shirt sleeve and puts on her jacket. From there onwards, the Fantastic Four was formed after their glorious rescue; however, Richards researched into the adaptions in the genes and how to change the genes back to the normal human genetics. It was discovered that she could channel her powers through her emotions. Unlike in other media, Sue was not able to render her normal clothes invisible (her radiated spacesuit can become invisible with her, though). Later when Sue is walking down the street, she sees a magazine with her on it, and many more. She tries to walk away but is serounded by countless fans wanting pictures and autographs, so Sue runs away. But not being able to run away from them when she gets to a corner, in a fit of rage she takes off her cout leaving her button shirt as she turns invisible. When the crown gets to the corner they see a pile of clothes on the ground, meaning that Sue went invisible. Although her powers are influenced by her emotions, she manages to control her abilities during the team's climactic battle with Victor. Sue accepted Richards' proposal of marriage in the closing scene after having celebrated their victory. Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Sue's wedding with Reed was interrupted by the arrival of the Silver Surfer; after having already got cold-feet about the wedding and whether Richards was committed enough. After having her first meeting with the Silver Surfer, Sue reminded the Silver Surfer of the woman he loved back on his home-world. This association, and the friendship with Sue which follows, leads the Surfer to turn against his master, Galactus. While attempting to shield the Silver Surfer with a force field, Sue is stabbed through the chest by a spear created by a cosmic-powered Dr. Doom, and she dies in Reed's arms. However, Silver Surfer used his cosmic powers to heal Sue, tarnishing himself in the process. Before leaving to confront Galactus, Silver Surfer tells Reed to treasure every moment with Sue. Reed and a kimono-clad Sue are married in ceremony in Japan, moments before jetting off with Ben and Johnny to save Venice from sinking into the Atlantic Ocean. Powers *'Invisibility': After being exposed to cosmic radiation, Sue gained the power to bend light around herself and others, achieving invisibility influenced by her emotional state. *'Flyrogenesis:' Sue is able to create force fields to do a variety of things, such as, stop explosions or fire from expanding, level a large building structure so Ben could lift it back into place, contain people, or propel her force fields with varying force to push back or send people flying. *'Flyrokinesis:' Invisible Woman/Sue is able to manipulate force fields. This allows her to generate powerful force-fields in order to protect herself or other people from danger threats. *'Telekinesis:' Due to her flyrogenesis and flyrokinesis powers; Sue is able to move objects or people without physically touching them. Relationships *Fantastic Four **Mr. Fantastic - Husband and Teammate **Human Torch - Brother and Teammate **The Thing - Friend and Teammate *Silver Surfer - Enemy turned Ally *Dr. Doom - Boss turned enemy *Galactus - Enemy Trivia *In the first film, Jessica Alba dyed her hair blonde. In the second film, she wore a wig. *Also in the first film, she was called the '''Invisible Girl' by her brother. *When using her powers to contain Johnny's supernova, her nose bled mildly. *In the second film, she was nearly killed by Doom, but was healed by the Silver Surfer. *According to Reed, Sue's powers are fueled by her emotional state, such as anger and frustration. *When she temporarily switched powers with Johnny, she was shown to have no control over her fire manipulation and flight capabilities like he did. External links * * Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Fantastic Four (film) Characters Category:Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Characters Category:Fantastic Four (2005 Video Game) Characters Category:Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (Video Game) Characters Category:Humans